megacrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Valar
The Valar (also known as the Annunaki) were the fourteen Elder Gods sent by the Elder Council to protect Megacrossover Earth star system after it had been claimed by Melkor, the "Bent One". Most of them were representatives of the Oyeresu, the rulers of the Field of Arbol. They were accompanied by less powerful agents of the Elder Council known as the Maiar. Rule over Earth The Valar first arrived on Earth shortly after its formation during the Hadean Eon and named it Thulacandra. They shaped Earth's surface, leaving behind vibrational residue known as songlines. When the first life-forms appeared, they embedded particles of consciousness into them so that their descendants might one day develop potenial minds. During this period, Melkor destroyed their home in Almaren. The first being on Earth created by the Valar was the Ogdru Jahad, a seven-headed entity made from fire and mud. However, Melkor and the Maiar who followed him managed to interfere with its creation so that it would become a power of destruction and chaos. When it awoke, it rebelled against its makers by giving birth to 369 monstrosities known as the Ogdru Hem. This led to the first ever conflict fought on Earth's surface and resulted in the imprisonment of the Ogdru Jahad in golden cocoons by the Right Hand of Doom. Just as soon as the Valar were to declare their work on Earth a major success, Melkor appeared in the far north of modern-day Europe where he created a fortress and created a large army of loyal genetically altered hominids intended to supplant the human race. He created large cloud, preventing vision of the Sun and creating a major ice age. The Valar responded by creating two giant trees that gave off their own light. However, their light was only visible in Valinor, leaving the rest of the world in darkness for millennia. Around 35,900 years ago, near the inland sea of Cuiviénen, the Vala Oromë discovered three advanced tribes of elves (Homo alfus) who exhibited a great understanding of nature and invited these people to live in Hyperborea with Valar. Once they reached the Atlantic Ocean, most of them stepped onto the floating island Tol Eressea, which took them to Hyperborea. Those who made it to Aman learned much in the ways of music, art, and craftmanship. Melkor responded by uniting with the Great Old One Ungoliant, who took the form of a giant spider, and destroyed the two giant trees that gave Aman its light. When the Noldor learned of this they migrated to Eurasia and declared war on him. Since Melkor's power was weakened from destroying the trees, two Vala were sent to destory the screen, ending the period of coldness. Within a few centuries, Melkor managed to conquer much of Eurasia. However, Eärendil, who was part Vala, part elf, and part human managed to travel to Valinor. Listening to his pleas, the Valar agreed to step in and destroy Melkor's forces. After a cataclysmic battle, they defeated Melkor and exiled his spirit to the region between Earth and the Moon. However, much of the world's surface had been greatly altered by the war, with old lands sinking and new ones rising. It was about 34,900 years ago, shortly after the defeat of Melkor, when the Valar chose to set up the first human civilization. They gathered variant stocks of humans from across the world and placed them on the mid-Atlantic island of Numenor. It set up small colonies in Eurasia and Africa, but was forbidden by the Valar to sail westward, where Valinor lay. However, they were allowed to trade with the elves of Tol Eressëa. When the Numenoreans captured Melkor’s apprentice Sauron, he managed to convince the Numenorean king to make him his advisor. Sauron successfully manipulated him into leading a fleet of all of his ships to invade the Alterans' stronghold. The Valar used their powers to destroy the fleet in a massive storm, then proceeded to permenantly sink Numenor to the bottom of the ocean. The Numenoreans who managed to evacuate the destruction of their home fled to the nearby island of Atlantis and the eastern shores of Eurasia. Valinor was taken to the demiplane humans later called Faerie. Three thousand years later, following the War of the Ring, the Valar decided that it was time to leave Earth entirely. They transported the elves, dwarves, and other cousins of humanity to Valinor. Those that chose to stay behind were gradually assimilated into the modern human subspecies. The Valar returned to the Upper Planes and Valinor became known as Alfheim. A few inter-dimensional portals were left behind, although only humans possessing the right level of spiritual energy could go through them. Remaining legacies A major benefit to humanity left by the Vala was the meta-gene, which was implanted in a select number of humans in ensure that they would continue to protect the planet. The meta-gene gave them various different powers along with a strong desire to use them either for good or for evil. It was normally dormant until triggered by an outside event. Many with the gene would become great heroes and warriors who would have a lasting impact on human civilization. Another legacy left behind was a group of immortals, who unbeknownst to themselves, were recording devices that gave the Valar a chance to easily observe the development of humanity. They were all born as ordinary humans until their immortality was activated by their first "death." Once they became immortals, they stopped aging and roamed across the world assuming a number of different identities. Category:Groups